Ash's Odyssey
by AdamAndSteve
Summary: After the murder of his family, Ashton Fox never though about revenge... That is, until the means to carry out his revenge made itself known.
1. Chap 1

Ash's Odyssey

By AdamAndSteve

I do not own any of these characters, other than my OC, who will be appearing in the next chapter or so.

He had it all. The money, the house, everything. Ashton Fox, sole survivor of what some called the 'violent crime of the century' had inherited his parents' house, along with everything in their bank account. It was a considerable amount of money, though Ash hadn't touched a cent of it.

Nine weeks had passed since that night. Nine weeks had passed since he'd last had a full night's sleep. He showed no weakness, as he was used to doing this already. Most of the others he spoke to were surprised by this. Even Ash himself was surprised... What kind of kid wouldn't shed even a tear over the loss of his family? He didn't often have time to think about it, seeing as he was constantly bothered by various police officers, reporters and whoever else deemed themselves important enough to pester him. Who were they to intrude on his peace?

He'd been lying on his bed for the past several hours, enjoying the peace he so rarely had. Ash sighed, thinking once again back to that night, walking home with his parents from a dinner party with some of Felicity's friends.

_"Come on, Ash. We've still got to stop by the convenient store on the way back." His father said, taking his wife's paw. Ash started walking a bit faster, trying to keep up with his parents. Despite being sixteen fox years old, he was still very small for his age. _

"_We could wait until tomorrow morning to buy milk, couldn't we?" Ash asked, now jogging to keep up with them. Felicity Looked back at her son. _

"_I've got to start baking early tomorrow morning, or we won't have the cake done before..." But she stopped and looked ahead, where a trio of animals were walking in the Fox family's direction. She whispered to her husband._

"_Let's walk on the other side of the path, please..."_

_Mr. Fox continued walking until they were only a few feet from these other animals. As he tried to walk past, without saying a word to them, the largest in the group grabbed Mr. Fox's arm and held him where he was. "Hey, what're you-" He started, but stopped in mid sentence. The one who grabbed him stepped out into brighter light, revealing himself. He was a rabbit, though larger than Ash had ever seen a rabbit get. The rabbit was accompanied by two others who remained hidden, though ash could tell that one of them was some kind of fox... The rabbit spoke to Mr. Fox._

"_You shouldn't have come back over here... You know just how much our boss wants to speak to you..."_

_Mr. Fox looked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about, now let me go before-" _

_Felicity screamed, Ash jumped backwards and fell on his tail. The rabbit pulled back his fist and sunk it into her husband's stomach. Felicity stepped forward to do... something, and one of the other animals grabbed her as well. "You should keep a tighter leash on this bitch, fox." The rabbit snarled and attacked again, this time his fist connected with Felicity's face. "Now you'll learn what it means to steal from us..."_

Ash sat up as the doorbell rang. He groaned and stretched as he walked down the hallway towards the front door. He glanced at the clock in the living room, taking note of the time. It was nearly 11:00 PM...

"Who the hell could it be at this hour?" Ash asked himself before looking through the window by the door. He couldn't see anyone outside, so he reached over and flipped on the porch light. There wasn't anyone outside, but there was something sitting on the welcome mat. It looked like a package had arrived for someone, probably for his late father. Ash sighed and unlocked the door. Then it hit him... Why would they leave it here and not ask for a signature? Especially this late? Ash quickly locked the door again. He stood back and assured himself it would hold before running into the kitchen and grabbing a chair. After the chair was wedged under the doorknob, Ash returned to the kitchen and dug through the drawer next to the sink until he found a large fillet knife. He had always thought they'd come to get him, and he wasn't going to let them without putting up a fight. He positioned himself near the front door, but not directly in front of it. In this position, he could escape through the window to his left if the front door wasn't an option.

Ash sat in that spot for what seemed like hours until he felt himself starting to fall asleep. Leaving the chair at the door, he went back to his room. He walked past the room that his cousin Kristofferson had used while he was staying with them. Ash hadn't heard from his cousin since the day he'd left to live with his father again.

Ash pushed the door to his room open and flopped down on his bed, fillet knife still in his belt. He passed out before his head hit the pillow.

"_Hey, over here! I've found their son!" Ash squinted as he was pulled from his dark hiding place into bright light. He quickly surveyed the scene, noticing that the bodies of his parents had been covered in white sheets. There were officers all around, searching the scene for evidence. He knew they would ask him questions, lots of questions... _

Ash sat bolt upright again as the doorbell rang once more. It was the middle of the day as far as Ash could tell, so it should be safe enough. He walked down the hall again, removed the chair from the door and opened it, keeping his knife close, just in case he needed it. Ash blinked a few times in the bright light, then realized who was standing at the door. He was looking at his cousin Kristofferson for the first time in two years. He was holding that box that had been sitting on the porch all night.

"Hey, Ash. I figured I should come visit you at some point after my training." Ash let him in.

"Training?" Ash asked Kris, still adjusting to the light as his cousin turned on the lamp. Kristofferson smiled. "You didn't hear, did you? I've joined the police force." He replied. Ash wasn't surprised to hear this, Kris always liked to help people.

"This was on your porch, I didn't think you'd noticed." Kristofferson told Ash, setting the box on the kitchen table. "It's addressed to your dad, which means it's yours now..." Ash set the knife down next to the box before starting to open the package. Kristofferson saw the knife and had to ask.

"What were you planning on doing with that knife, Ash?" The question didn't register with Ash for a few moments, he was too focused on opening the box. He managed to get it open after removing all the tape. He and Kristofferson both looked into the box.

There were several papers in bundles, a few folders (also filled with papers), and a wooden box. Sitting on top of all that, however, was the object that caught Ash's attention. It was a dagger, much larger than Ash's fillet knife. The handle was engraved with small lettering and several jewels were embedded into the hilt. The blade was slightly curved, and also engraved with lettering that Ash couldn't read, but he had seen it before... Before he could really think about it, Kristofferson spoke again. "I wonder what all this stuff is... Doesn't look like any of it is written in English, either." Ash set the dagger down next to the box and gently lifted a bundle of paper out. Kristofferson sat down next to him.

The two sat in the kitchen for hours sifting through the papers, though neither of them could make heads or tails of the writing... There were no spaces between words, no punctuation that they could recognize. Several plates of sandwiches and two containers of chocolate milk later, the boys were still unable to make any sense of the writing.

"Well... We still haven't looked at this." Kristofferson said, examining the wooden box. Ash was still focusing on the papers, several small things caught his eye. There was even a drawing detailing the dagger, which they had discovered contained a small compartment in the handle. The only thing that they'd found inside, much to their disappointment, was a small key resembling one Kristofferson used with his locker at the police station. Ash thought that it could possibly open the wooden box, but they also found that the lock on that box was broken and couldn't even fit a key.

Just as the boys were about to open the box at last, the doorbell rang once again. Before Ash could say anything, Kris had already started towards the door. Ash picked up the dagger and followed him into the living room. Kristofferson opened the door and Ash groaned. Standing at the door was Kylie, who'd been stopping by every few days or so to check on Ash. Ash never even bothered answering the door after the first time, when Kylie brought another reporter inside.

"I was getting worried, you haven't answered the phone in weeks!" Kylie told Ash, who glanced over at the phone. He suddenly remembered that he'd unplugged it after the first few days. "Just been... busy." Ash told him as he walked back into the kitchen. Kylie followed the two foxes into the kitchen. "What's all this?" Kylie asked, looking over the papers scattered about the table. Ash explained about the box, though he left out the part where he waited out all night for someone to attack him.

Kylie held up the bag he'd brought in with him. "I though you could use some dinner, so I picked up some food on the way..." Ash couldn't help but feel both grateful and upset with himself for ignoring Kylie for so long. He just wanted to help.

The three ate dinner, then continued to investigate the papers. Kylie stated that it looked like something he'd seen Badger's wife reading at one point. Ash then remembered where he'd seen it before.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" he asked himself, walking up the hallway, Kris and Kylie following close behind. They stopped in front of Mr. Fox's study... Or Ash's study, now that everything belonged to him. He took a breath and opened the door for the first time since his family's death. He turned on the light and walked over to the desk opposite the door and opened the bottom right-hand drawer. After shifting all the papers to the side, he found what he was looking for. It was a large book with the strange writing on the cover. "I found this a few years ago, before dad told me not to touch it..."

Ash set the book down on the desk and carefully opened it. He wasn't surprised to find that everything inside was written in this strange language. He flipped towards the back of the book and pulled a roll of paper. "I remembered this... I think it had a translated phrase written on it. It could help us read the other pages." Kristofferson examined the book while Ash dealt with the roll of paper.

"This book is very old... Probably a lot older than your dad, Ash." Ash's ears perked up at that, but he just unrolled the paper and found just what he was looking for. "I was right... Even after all these years, I remembered this." As the three were leaving the study, ready to go back to the kitchen, the doorbell rang once more.


	2. Chapter 2

All at once the three made their way to the front door, Ash nearly tripping over the step before the living room. He stumbled yet his cousin quickly helped him up. Nobody said a word as Ash gripped the dagger as though he was somehow meant to wield it this way. He stood with his back to the wall to the left of the window and carefully pulled up a part of the curtains. Standing on his porch was a fox, much older than Ashton or Kristofferson. He looked to be at least 25 fox years. In his paw was an envelope bearing a symbol that both Ask and Kris recognized right away.

- - - -

_He didn't understand why his parents wanted to do this. He understood even less why they dragged him along as well. Ashton and his parents were approaching the family/medical center. It was nearly three months ago that Ash's parents had decided to allow their second cub to be adopted. Of course, he had to question why. However, his mother would dismiss the questions and give him a chore or two to finish. His father sometimes started to answer, but Felicity would always stop him. Ashton felt like he was being left in the dark._

After the last meeting with the family who would be adopting the cub, Ash had finally gotten to see who these other animals were. Two cheerful raccoons, who looked simply ecstatic to be given a cub. Perhaps there was some medical reason that the raccoons couldn't conceive a cub on their own. Yes, that had to be it. Why else would they be adopting? Ash had so many questions... He turned his gaze up to the adoption agency's emblem, a bright green paw with a ribbon struck through...

- - - -

Ash sighed and unlocked the door. Kris stood back and allowed him some room, as did Kylie. He put on a smile and greeted the fox on the porch. Before Ash could say anything, his visitor spoke.

"Well met, brother!" He said rather loudly before gripping Ash's shoulder. "I have a message for you, as well as an invitation for both you and your cousin." Again, Ash tried to talk, but the envelope was thrust into his paws and the newcomer spoke again. As he started to speak, Ash looked the other fox over carefully. Nothing unusual, really. His pants were a tad tight and his jacket smelled like old cigars, but otherwise he looked normal. Ash's gaze fell over the scars lining the other's face, trailing down his cheek, his neck, and into his shirt.

"Your father passed on before he could tell you, so I guess it's up to the Greaters to decide what to do with you..." Upon seeing how confused Ash looked at that moment, he chuckled. "Sorry, should have introduced myself. Quinn Kidd, at your service." He reached into his pocket and revealed another slip of paper. "This is for your eyes only, pup." Quinn handed it to Ash. "Technically you and your cousin, but I'm not so sure about him." He added quietly. Ash unfolded the paper and found yet again the symbols from all the papers in the box. However, there was a location printed in english beneath the other sentences. Kris looked over Ash's shoulder to try and get a look at the paper.

Ash still had no way of reading this, and looked back at Quinn for an answer. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere near the house. Kris looked up and down the path before speaking to Ash.  
"He didn't make a sound... Impressive." He pointed at the envelope. "What do you think that is? It's from the adoption agency, but what could they want?" Ash sighed and walked back into the house, still speaking to Kris. "I hope they don't wanna stick me with some brat I don't even know... Even if he is my little brother." Kris remembered when they'd been told that the cub was male. Evidently, he was similar in body type to Ash. They had never seen him, but Ash's parents visited him every once in a while.

"That's exactly it, I bet." Ash grumbled as he ripped the top off of the envelope. "I don't even..." But he fell silent. Kris had been looking for Kylie but stopped when he noticed Ash's face. The larger fox approached his cousin and took the letter from him. Kristofferson's eyes widened at the horrible news that this paper brought.

_**Ashton Fox,**_

As you are aware, your biological brother has been living with Mr. and Mrs. Thorntail. However, we have some unfortunate news. On the night of November 17th, 2010, The Thorntails were found dead in their home, apparently killed in bed. Travis was found unconscious in his room nearly ten hours after his parents were estimated to have died. Seeing as he has no living relatives other than yourself, we would like to place him in your care. We would like you to stop by our main office within three days of receiving this letter to discuss the situation. Sincerely,

Lydia Beaver

Kris and Ashton were both speechless. Not even a week ago, an innocent family was murdered in their sleep, leaving his brother all alone... He thought about the name, Travis. Ash never even knew the cub's name until that moment. He didn't even know his brother's face... How was he going to take care of a kid when he could barely remember to feed himself? Kris seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
__

"Wow... I don't even know what to think of this..." Ash sighed and fell back into the armchair his father always relaxed in. Kris had entered the kitchen and returned with Kylie. "What's up, Ash?" The possum asked, and ash just handed him the letter. Kylie read through it a few times and set it down on the table. All three of them sat in the dark living room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: The chapters will be somewhat shorter though they will be here a lot sooner)

It was Saturday. Ash's first thoughts as he woke up that morning were  
pertaining to the meeting his younger brother for the first time that day.  
He didn't know what to wear, or what they expected him to do when he got  
there. Ash sighed and crawled out of his bed. He stepped out into the  
hallway and from this angle he could see Kris passed out on the couch  
again. Ash continued down the hall towards the bathroom to take a shower,  
glancing at the clock hanging beside the bathroom door. It was 9:45... The  
meeting was in about an hour, so there was time for a shower.

Ash turned the water on and stepped into the standing shower. He wasn't  
wearing pants to begin with, so he didn't have to worry about getting  
dressed until afterwards. He always slept naked, for some reason. Aside  
from the months that Kris had shared a room with him, Ash had never slept  
with any clothes.

The water splashed against his fur. For the first time in months, Ashton  
felt relaxed. He quickly washed his fur, then brushed his teeth before  
stepping out into the hallway again. This time he nearly ran into Kris, who  
had apparently been walking to Ash's room to wake him up. "Oh, you're  
awake! I thought you'd forgotten about today." Kris handed Ash a piece of  
toast and a glass of milk and pushed him back into his room so he could get  
dressed.

- - - -

Sitting in this office made Ash uncomfortable. There were a lot of other  
animals with their children, who were very ill-behaved. *'Of all places to  
meet, why not someplace more quiet?'* He grumbled and shifted in his seat.  
After what seemed like hours, Ash heard the receptionist call his name. He  
stood a little too fast and got lightheaded. Ash shook his head as he  
walked over to the desk. Kris had picked a shirt for Ash this morning while  
he was brushing his teeth. It was a simple black t-shirt with the company  
logo printed on the chest. Ash was glad that he had worn this instead of  
his hoodie with the skull pattern, it seemed more appropriate..

"You're here for Travis, correct?" Ash nodded. The receptionist, an old  
rabbit, shook her head. "Such a sad story... You're his older brother,  
correct?" Ash nodded again. He was handed a visitor badge and a paper to  
sign in on. Ash signed his name quickly and clipped the badge to his shirt.  
As he did this, the receptionist buzzed him into the back of the building.  
As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by an older looking beaver. She  
shook his paw and showed him the room where Travis had been sleeping for  
the last few days. Ash took a breath and turned the doorknob. Before he  
entered the room, Ash looked back and received an assuring smile from  
Lydia. He smiled back at her and opened the door.

Sitting on the bed with his nose buried in a sketchbook was Travis, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He didn't even look up at Ash, but his ears perked up when the door opened.  
Both of them appeared to be at a loss of what to say. Travis finally put  
down his pencil and looked up at Ash. "Are you another police officer? You  
look younger than the others..." He shifted into a more comfortable position and started drawing again.  
Lydia stepped in behind Ash and spoke to Travis.

"Travis, he isn't a police officer." She told him, and Travis looked up again. "Is he a doctor? Or another reporter?" Travis growled. "I don't want to talk to reporters and I hate doctors." Lydia smiled and shook her head. "I told you yesterday that he would visit, remember? Travis, this is your brother, Ashton." Travis' demeanor changed instantly. He looked excited, if a little nervous instead of angry like before. The little fox held up his sketchbook.  
"Do you like to draw?"

Several hours had passed and Ashton already felt attached to the younger fox. They drew pictures, played some video games and eventually settled down and watched a movie. Soon, however, it was time for Ash to head home, though first he had to speak to Lydia about the situation involving Travis.

"You'll come see me again, right?" Travis asked as Ash was getting ready to meet with Lydia. Ash looked down at the younger fox who in turn stared right back. "Of course I will! Maybe we can go get some ice cream and visit the arcade?" Travis nodded. Ash opened the door to leave, almost immediately spotting Lydia on the far end of the hallway. She beckoned Ash over and led him into her office.

"I take it your meeting went well?" She asked as Ash sat in front of her desk. "Yeah, it did." He replied.

Lydia smiled as she reached into her desk. "I can tell that Travis really likes you. He hasn't said much to anyone until today..." She set a folder on her desk. "With no living relatives aside from yourself, you're all he's got." Ash knew where this was going. "If you were to take him in, I'm sure he'd be very happy, judging by what I've seen today." Ash swallowed. What if he said no? What would happen to Travis? That poor kid could end up in a worse position than he is now... Somehow he couldn't let that happen.

"So what happened?" Kris asked Ash as he was entering the house again. "With Travis, I mean." Ash fell back onto the couch and sighed.

"We've got a week to get this place cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: May be a bit longer between updates, actually. Sorry.)**

It had taken almost a week, but Ash and Kris had managed to clean the house well enough to pass inspection. It was a stretch, however, even with Ash and Kris working until the early hours of the morning. Kris had even called Agnes, who seemed almost too happy to come running when her ex-lover needed her help. Even she found it exhausting, cleaning until 4 AM every day. But eventually it was done. All knives, swords and other weapons were locked up tight. Chemicals were put in their proper places on a high shelf. The inspector was impressed by Ash's home and signed the release form. As Ash had promised, he took Travis to get ice cream on Thursday, the day before Travis would move in with his big brother. He was very excited, Ash could tell.

Aside from the matters involving his brother, Ash was constantly thinking about that strange visitor, Quinn. He and Kris had both done their research, but found nothing on the strange lettering that was seemingly everywhere. Kris went to the library, Ash asked Badger's wife about it, but she danced around the question as if avoiding the answer at all costs. They had Kylie do some asking around his area but nobody seemed to know what any of it meant. The three met back at Ash's house for lunch before Travis arrived. "Okay, just gotta make sure that nobody sees this..." Ash stuffed the dagger into a kitchen drawer which he then locked and put the key in his pocket.

Somehow, that dagger had an effect on Ash that made him feel almost as if he alone was meant to wield it. It fit his paws perfectly and wasn't too heavy or too light. He polished the blade daily, even if it didn't need to be polished. It felt like something had awakened inside him from the moment he first picked it up. Kristofferson noticed his cousin's behavior almost right away, but never said anything. He figured Kylie had noticed as well, but didn't ask. Something odd was going on...

/-i-i-i-\

Ashton was in his room, going over the note that Quinn had left. The location was printed in English but he had no clue where it was. Kris told him that it was on the other side of the river, someplace near the outskirts of the old town. Not many animals had been around there lately, out of fear for the fox's old enemy- Frank Bean. Last Ash had heard of Bean, he was bedridden with some awful illness. That didn't stop him from scaring the daylights out of every animal in the area, however. Even if he were to die that day, his crimes would haunt the memory of every animal he victimized.

A knock at the door caused Ash to snap out of his thoughts and start walking downstairs. Kris was in the shower, as far as Ash knew, and Kylie had gone home almost an hour ago. Ash smiled and opened the front door, but his smile faded instantly when he saw who was standing on his porch. Travis was there, though Lydia was nowhere to be seen. In her place stood Quinn, his paw resting on Travis' shoulder. The little fox didn't seem afraid at all. In fact, he was perfectly happy walking around with a complete stranger!

"Hi Ash!" Travis giggled and ran to hug his brother. Ash returned the hug. "Quinn, what are you doing here? Where's Lydia?" Ash asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Quinn chuckled and grinned, revealing that several of his teeth had diamond insets. "Just making sure that this pup got here safe and sound. But we need to talk, the two of us." Ash was confused, but he let Travis inside. "There's some ice cream in the freezer, if you want some!"Ash called after the little fox, who set his bag down on the couch. As soon as Travis was out of earshot, Ash shut the door. "What's going on? Why isn't Lydia here?" Quinn grimaced.

"She went missing yesterday morning. Never showed up for work, never got home that evening." The older fox scratched at his ear. "I assume she's already dead, or at least close to it." Ash was silent. How could Quinn talk about this like it was an everyday thing? Ash was trying to hide his anger, but he wasn't doing a very good job, evidently. Quinn smiled and spoke to him in a strangely calming tone. "Now now, you mustn't be so angry. That will get you nowhere." He ran a claw over Ashton's cheek and down to his chin. Ash couldn't think of any reason why, but he was suddenly very interested to know more about Quinn.

"Why don't you come in and get some dinner?"

/-i-i-i-\

Almost two hours later, Ash had set Travis up with some video games in the living room. Kris was in the kitchen with Ash and Quinn, eating the rest of the fried chicken from lunch. Ash pulled out the slip of paper that Quinn had given him before. "Could you tell me what this says? We've been at it for weeks, but can't figure it out..." Ash asked, chewing a large mouthful of chicken. Quinn looked a little surprised. "Your father never taught you? I thought that he was supposed to teach you at some point..." He trailed off, swallowed his next mouthful of chicken and spoke again. "This is the old language of the foxes. We haven't always spoken English, you know. This was used years and years ago by our ancestors." Ash and Kris both looked surprised.

"I've never heard of any language like this..." Kris said after a second. Ash spoke again. "Do you think you could teach us? I really want to learn now..." Quinn chuckled. "Alright, there are twenty-nine letters with different meanings and pronunciations..."

/-i-i-i-\

Travis was in bed now, and Quinn stood next to Ash on the porch. Their first 'lesson' had been very confusing, with all the different sounds and what not. "You remember what I said earlier, about anger getting you nowhere?" He asked. Ash nodded. "Well, I can tell you who can." As Ash was about to respond, he saw a flash of Quinn's orange fur and felt the older fox's lips meet his own. Though he was surprised, Ash returned the kiss as best he could, this being his first. Quinn pulled away and started to walk down the path.

"Frank Bean."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N A lot happens in this chapter, though it's still pretty short)

It was cold and rainy outside as Ashton made his way across the field that he and his father would play in when he was little. Ash remembered when his father told him not to go any further than the fence at the far side of the field, and how he'd always wondered why. But back then, Ash was only a cub and didn't realize who lived just beyond the fence.

_"Dad, catch it!" Young Ashton threw the ball towards his father who caught it with ease. Ash couldn't help but think that his father was uninterested in his game. The little fox ran over to his father's side and hugged him. _

Shaking his head, Ash climbed under the fence and began his approach towards Bean's farm, a place he'd never thought he would visit again if he could help it. He paused to look at his reflection in a puddle of water, and Ash had to admit he looked pretty cool. Instead of his normal outfit, he now wore a blood red, long sleeved shirt. His pants were a dark navy blue, and to finish it all off were the sneakers he'd purchased while shopping with Travis the previous weekend.

Travis had been living with Ash for almost two weeks now. Kristofferson had been staying with them a lot as well, as had a few different female 'friends' of his. Though Travis shrugged it off, believing 100% that Kris and his friends were upstairs playing board games, Ashton knew very well what had been going on and was somewhat surprised by his cousin. All of this thinking led Ash's train of thought back to the night that Travis arrived at his home, not with his social worker Lydia, but a charming stranger by the name of Quinn. That wasn't on his mind, however. Ash was thinking of Quinn's actions that night and the small things that followed that made Ash's day a little better every time.

After that night, when Quinn had stolen Ash's first kiss, small gifts began appearing around the house, or sometimes even at the playground when he would bring Travis outside. At first, it was something small - A book, written entirely in 'Foxen' (as Ashton had learned it was called by those who didn't speak it -_ Nu'ukai S'ieq_ to those who did) which turned out to be a story of a young warrior battling monstrous creatures and tearing them to bits with his bare paws. A few nights later, when Ash was leaving to buy some food for he and Travis that night, Several cans of pasta and a loaf of bread somehow found their way in through a previously unopened time one of these 'gifts' would appear, there would also be a small tag with a stylized 'Q' scribbled on it.

"There's an open window..." Ash breathed heavily as he prepared to confront Frank Bean once again. Though Bean had fallen horribly ill after the death of his wife, Ash knew that it still wouldn't be very easy talking to the man that had nearly killed Ash and his cousin. Taking a deep breath, Ash bolted from his hiding spot near the fence to the tree near the open window. He stopped at the base of the tree and curled up in the shadows, folding his ears back and trying to make himself as small as possible. "_This is it, Ash._" He told himself. "_Maybe now I'll find out why my parents.._." But he stopped, sensing that now was the best time to start climbing.

It didn't take long to climb the tree, nor to reach the window. Ash peered in through the half-drawn curtains and froze up. _This was Bean's bedroom. _Lying in his bed directly under the window was none other than Frank Bean. Ash thought he looked scary before he was sick; He was dead wrong. Bean's skin had turned even pastier than before, it almost looked like white latex stretched over a model skull... He was even more thin than before, and his hands looked like (literally) skin on bones.

Ash began to back up, he suddenly felt afraid. If Bean woke up, what would happen? He looked sick, but he could still kill Ash if he wanted to. As Ashton turned to leave, to climb back down the tree and go home, he heard the sick old man speak.

"Going somewhere, fox?" Ash jumped and drew the dagger, as though it would help. He stood at the window, ready to fight... But Bean just opened his eyes and looked over at Ash, who knew then that Bean was much too ill to kill anything. "I know why you're here, Ashton Fox." He spoke again. Ash was surprised that Bean knew his name. "You want to know what happened to your father, am I incorrect?" Bean sat up with tremendous effort and sat on the side of his bed. Ash remained silent as the sick old man light a cigarette.

Ash finally spoke. "Do you know what happened to my family?" He asked rather loudly. Much to Ash's anger, Bean just chuckled again and puffed on his cigarette. Ash was about to speak again when Bean cut him off.

"Yeah, I know what happened. Got himself into a good bit of trouble, he did." Bean poured himself a glass of water from the pitched on the stand next to his bed. Ash spoke again. "Please, tell me what happened, I have to know!" Bean snorted.  
"Boy, if you want any good from me, you'll have to do me some good first." Bean blew a cloud of smoke in Ash's face, who coughed and sputtered before asking "What is it you need?" Bean grunted and pulled out a small box from his nightstand. He dumped it out to reveal several pictures of different animals, none of which Ash had seen before.

"These bastards are the reason that the nurses stopped showing up. I reckon I've got six days before I leave this world, and I want to see them dead before I am."

Ash was in shock. Bean wanted him to _kill_ these animals? If it would lead him to his family's killers...

/i-i-i-i\

As Ashton was nearing his house, he noticed that the light in his bedroom was on. _'Must be Travis... Maybe he had a nightmare?'_ Ash asked himself before seeing a much larger shadow than Travis through the blinds. Ash didn't even bother with the door, he scaled the drain pipes and jumped to his window, not even stopping to wonder how he even managed to do that. He looked through the gap in the blinds, seeing not Travis, but Quinn. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ash pushed up the blinds and climbed inside. Quinn was sitting on Ashton's bed, wearing only his stained jeans and his necklace. Ash always admired this necklace, though he didn't know why.

"Quinn, what're you doing here?" Ash asked, a little annoyed that Quinn would hide out in his room like this. Quinn smiled. "I figured you'd go see Bean. Tonight seemed like a good night, I would've picked tonight as well." Ash was confused, and Quinn continued. "I saw that you were out and thought I'd surprise you. Surprise!" Quinn giggled.

Ash couldn't help but laugh a little as well. Though he saw that look in the older fox's eye again and didn't realize that he was kissing Quinn again. It was different this time, however. "C'mon Ash... Let's have some fun?"

/i-i-i-i\

Ashton woke up as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. As he sat up, he started to recall what had happened the previous night. Quinn was still snoozing next to him. Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes and realized that his fur was matted with... 'Oh, jeez...' Ash grunted and jumped out of bed to take a shower.

As he was turning the water on, he bent down to pick up the washcloth that was supposed to be hanging by its hook on the wall. He started standing back up and suddenly yelped as he felt Quinn pick him up and turned him around, pulling Ash into another kiss. "Don't worry, this'll come out pretty easy with hot water..."


	6. Chapter 6

_(A little bit of smuttiness involved in this bit)_

Kristofferson stood in front of the oven, frying eggs in a small pan. Travis wasn't awake yet, which was normal. However, Ash hadn't come running when the smell of eggs left the kitchen to drift about the other rooms of the house which was not normal. Kris turned the heat under the pan down and stepped into the living room. There were several *thump*ing sounds coming from directly above, which was Ash's bedroom...

/i-i-i-i\

"Gah! Fuck!" Ash muffled a groan as he lay on his back, sandwiched in between his bed and the larger fox on top of him. Quinn was slowly pushing himself further into Ash's backside, but stopped when he heard a low growl from the younger fox beneath him. Quinn grimaced. "Tell me if I'm going to fast, okay? I don't want to hurt you..." Ashton pulled Quinn closer. "Just keep going!" He snarled. Quinn grinned smugly.

He didn't exactly like being spoken to in such a way, but he would ignore it this time. Ash wanted him to keep going, right? Quinn pushed further until he was nearly balls-deep, aside from his rapidly inflating knot. Ash pushed back as Quinn began plowing into him with brute force. "I gotta say Ash, you're pretty tight, even for your size..." Quinn teased. He shoved forward, thrusting his knot into Ash's rump.

Ash yelped and felt the familiar feeling of climax impending, though he wasn't doing it himself this time. "Quinn... I- " Ash began but stifled another yelp as he was tied and Quinn came. That huge knot finally pushed Ash over and he came as well, effectively wetting his chest and neck with his own jizz. Quinn panted and rolled over so that Ash was lying face down on top of him. "Wasn't so bad, was it? I mean, for your first time and all..." He nuzzled Ash and kissed his nose. Ash took a second to reply. "It was great... I think we were pretty loud though. You think we woke anyone?" Quinn shrugged.

The two spent a while cuddling before Quinn had softened up enough to pull out. He placed his paws on Ash's buttocks and pulled his hips back, allowing his length to slide out. For the brief second that Ashton had his rump in the air, tail raised, there was a click from the other side of the room and the door swung open.

/i-i-i-i\

Kris walked up the stairs, ready to attack anyone who jumped out at him. He doubted it would happen, but just in case...

He reached Ash's bedroom and heard voices inside. Somebody was in there, talking with Ash. Something told Kris that he shouldn't open the door but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened it and gasped as he saw Ash, lying on his bed, ass in the air, legs spread slightly revealing everything his cousin was packing, which was a good amount considering his size. Quinn was there, standing behind Ash, his half on still visible, making it clear what had just happened. Within seconds he'd taken all of it in and shut the door.  
"How irresponsible of him..." Kris muttered.

/i-i-i-i\

Ash and Quinn showered and went downstairs, fully expecting to get a chewing out from Kris. They weren't wrong, he had a lecture planned for Ash, though before he could get more than a few words out, Ash spoke. "Don't act like you weren't doing the same damn thing with those 'friends' of yours. Fucking hypocrite." With that, Ash turned and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast... Or lunch, seeing as it was nearly 2:30 PM. This left Quinn alone with Kris.

"He's not really upset with you. He's a little irked because you saw, but that's about it." Quinn stretched his arms before joining Ash in the kitchen. From his spot in the living room, Kris could hear the two's somewhat vocal displays of affection. It was true, he had sex with different women every night. "Should I be_ that_ upset? Ash hasn't shown any _real_ interest in females for a long time..." As Kris sat on the couch, mulling over everything that had happened, His ears perked up. _'That was Travis' bedroom door... Wonder how Ash will explain this one.'_

/i-i-i-i\

Ash sat down with Travis after the young fox had seen his big brother kissing Quinn. Kris had left for the day, undoubtedly looking for somebody else to share his bed with. Quinn was sitting next to Ash on the couch. "Listen, Travis. What you saw earlier was... well... um..."  
Quinn took over. "You know how people always tell a story about a princess who meets a prince, falls in love, and they get married, all that shit?" Quinn asked, Travis nodded. "This is kind of like that. Sometimes though, it's two boys, or even two girls in that same story." Travis looked confused, but much less so after Quinn spoke. "Somebody told me that it wasn't right for two boys to kiss." Travis told them.

Quinn chuckled. "The people who say that are full of shit, honestly. There's nothing wrong with love, right?" Travis shook his head, then asked a question. "You said a prince and a princess... Which one of you is the princess?" Quinn glanced at Ash, who folded his ears back and shot a nasty sideways look at Quinn. "Alright, Travis. You've got some chores to do. It's Monday, so you've got dishes." Travis smiled and stood up to do his chores. "Yes, your highness."

Quinn hadn't laughed so hard in years.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you're telling me that Bean told you to kill these animals before the week ends? That's interesting."

Quinn and Ash were sitting at the kitchen table, having just sent Travis to bed and locked up the house. Quinn had been living with Ash for the past few days, just to make sure everything was alright around the house. Ash certainly didn't mind, he and Quinn shared his room every night. Then again, they also shared showers...

"Yeah, Bean gave me these pictures and didn't say much else. I don't even know where to start..." Ashton sighed and put the pictures down on the table. Quinn kissed him and smiled. "Maybe I can help? Lemme see." He took the pictures and looked them over. "This guy here... I know where he'll be. Look at his badge. Seem familiar?" He showed Ash, pointing at the red and blue badge on the rabbit's chest. "He's an 'elite' member of a certain gentleman's club in a field about a mile north of here." Ash looked at the badge, at the rabbit's face Then he picked up his dagger, stood and walked over to the counter to grab his coat.

"Wait, you're really gonna go kill this poor fool?" Ash stopped to think. Was he really going to kill another animal? Even if it would get him the information that he needed, it felt wrong. But Ash nodded and stepped out the door without another word.

******

_The club was very busy. It was a Friday night and the weeks worth of stress was being let off here at the 'foxhole' gentleman's club._

One Matthew Friedman had finished his business and was leaving the club through the back door just as he usually did. Things weren't going so well at home and nothing thrilled him more than to bang some strange female and not have to worry about the consequences. However, on this night, things were going to be quite different. Matthew whistled to himself as he straightened his shirt, not noticing the small figure approaching him from behind. 

******

Ashton gained on Matthew with every second. '_Can't hesitate, just gotta do it._' He told himself before readying his dagger. Perhaps this is what it was meant to do? Was this the first blood his family weapon had tasted? Ash hardly had time to think about it before he was within striking distance. He did what his instincts told him to do.

With a flash of silver and a sickening spurt of crimson, Ashton jabbed the dagger into the rabbit's hind leg, rendering him unable to run if he tried. This, of course hadn't killed him, so Ash prepared to strike again. Before he could finish the job, Ashton was knocked onto his back by the rabbit's good leg. He scrambled to get up. Thinking of the defense lessons he'd gotten from Quinn a few weeks prior, Ash drove his foot into the older rabbit's groin as he pounced.

There was a yelp but Matthew still stood. "Well, little fox. That one kinda hurt... Bet you can do better?" Ash may not have been big, or very strong, but he was much fasted than the wounded rabbit. Gathering all of his strength, he struck again, this time jabbing the weapon into Matthew's shoulder, nearly all the way through his arm. Ash couldn't keep his grip on the dagger and fell down into a puddle formed from the previous day's rain. Matthew ripped the dagger from his arm, which was bleeding like mad. Ash knew that this rabbit wouldn't last long at the rate he was bleeding and made one last attempt to finish it before he lost his own life.

As Matthew ripped the dagger from his flesh, he hadn't been paying attention to Ash. In a matter of seconds, Ash was back with the largest rock he could carry. With a roar of fury, the adrenaline surged through Ash's body and he brought the rock down on the rabbit's face, killing him instantly. Ash wasn't sure, however. _'His brain is on the floor, he's gotta be dead by now...'_ Without any further hesitation, Ash turned an ran from the scene, tears streaming from his face.

******

"Alright, Bean. I killed the first one. Tell me something, at least one thing to go on?"

Ash was standing in Bean's window again, watching as the poor old man tried to dress himself. He sighed and dropped the shirt he was trying to put on and sat back down on his bed. "Here's a new plan. I will tell you everything you want to know. But in return, you have a new target." Ash didn't like the sound of it. "Do you swear that you'll do just as I tell you? I have only one death in mind, now... My own." Ashton shook his head. _'Bean wants me to help kill him?'_ Ash sighed.

"Alright, I swear. Just tell me." Ash said quickly, causing Bean to raise an eyebrow. "Your father's death was the result of his stealing from a rival family of foxes." He cleared his throat. "All foxes have extended 'families' to which they swear their honor. They don't have to be related by blood, in fact most aren't. Your father belongs to a rather well known family from the north side of the river. You're quite familiar with two of them, from what I hear." Ashton was confused, but bean continued.

"Your father's 'family' is the Silverfox clan. Your cousin, is it? He's a direct heir to the leadership of the Silverfox clan, even if he doesn't know it. His father died as well, correct? Long before he could tell his son of all this nasty business." Bean coughed and gagged on something stuck in his throat. Ashton knew who the second member of the clan was already. "And Quinn? He's one of them?"

Bean chuckled. "I know that you two are intimately familiar with each other, yes? He is a Silverfox, though not by blood. Lucky for you, eh?" Ash didn't know if Bean was making fun of him or not.

"You'll need to see the Council of the Silverfox clan. They'll tell you more than I can. Now, it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal." Bean reached into a small bag next to his bed. His hands were shaky as he revealed a syringe full of some foul smelling liquid. Ash understood what he was supposed to do. "I'm too shaky to do it myself, I'm afraid. You'll have to do it, right here in my wrist." Ashton picked up the human sized syringe and removed the protective cap. As he was positioning it over Bean's wrist, the old man spoke again.

"You know, I wasn't having a go at you and that Quinn fellow a moment ago." He sighed as he felt the poison enter his body. "You two seem alright. Lord knows I've experimented a bit in my many days..."

And with that, Frank Bean was no more.

******

Ashton opened the front door to his house to find Quinn snoozing on the couch. Ash went upstairs, had a nice shower to wash the blood from his fur. He ate some chicken from the pantry before curling up beside Quinn on the couch without even bothering to dress himself.

******

The lights flashed on in the living room the next morning as Travis made his way towards the kitchen. Ash groaned and rolled over again, pulling the blanket over his head. He felt Quinn's strong arms wrapped around him and curled up closer to the bigger fox. Not thirty seconds later, Ash felt a large object poking his leg, meaning that Quinn was now awake. Not thirty seconds later he could feel Quinn's breath against his neck, followed by a few short words. "Hey there... You wanna go upstairs? I still need a shower..." At this, Ash rolled over to face Quinn. "Carry me." He said, giggling. Ash kissed Quinn on his nose then felt himself being lifted off of the couch and carried up the stairs towards the shower.

As they walked, Kris was leaving his room. He smiled briefly at Ash and Quinn before turning his head at the sight of Ash's naked ass. He'd had quite enough of that to last a while. Quinn pushed open the bathroom door with his foot. "Hey, Ash... Why don't we try something a little different, eh?" He said before unbuckling his pants. Ash was turning the water on when he heard this and looked back at Quinn. "What did you have in mind?"

The two stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run through their fur as they kissed. "Well, I had a thought... I'm always topping you, right? So what if you, ya know... " Quinn turned around and raised his tail, revealing his backside to Ash. "If you want to, that is."

Ash didn't need to be asked again. He ran his hands along Quinn's rear, who moaned like a bitch in heat. Ash was surprised, usually Quinn was a dominant male... What made him want to do this? That question floated through Ash's mind for a total of three seconds before he shrugged it off and pressed a wet finger to Quinn's entrance. He did the same a Quinn usually did to him before he decided to try something different. He'd heard of it before but hadn't even been given an opportunity to bring it up.

Quinn jumped in surprise and Ashton's cold, wet nose was shoved under his tail. The initial 'shock' went away as he felt Ash's warm tongue against his slicked up backside. A few moments of this, and Quinn was putty in Ash's paw.

Ash enjoyed the way Quinn was whimpering, it was almost intoxicating. He used his fingers and tongue at different intervals to make Quinn practically squeal in pleasure before slicking himself up and taking Quinn, just as he'd been taken before.

******

The water had gone cold halfway through their fun, but that didn't stop them. A quick run across the hall to Ash's room to finish up, then downstairs for lunch. Kris had dropped Travis off at school that morning, so Ash and Quinn didn't bother with clothes for the moment. Ash had been meaning to ask, and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Quinn... You're from the north side of the river, aren't you?" Quinn froze for a second before replying with "Well... Yeah, I am." He didn't seem to want to discuss it. Ash had to know. "I saw Bean last night... After I went out and er.. You know, did my job." Quinn's ears perked up at this.

"So you really did it? What happened?"

Ash told him the whole story, even about ending Bean's miserable existence. Quinn wasn't sure what to say about the Silverfox clan. "Your cousin wouldn't know anything about it, honestly. His dad died before he could tell him. The only way you should know is if your father tells you... Guess it's too late for you, but he can't know. I'm serious, Ash."

Ash sighed, and Quinn spoke once again. "I'll take you to the council tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

"You said you'll tell everyone that i'm your mate? How well will that go over?" Ashton asked, rolling his eyes. Quinn chuckled. "The only problem they'd have is that you're not within the clan already. Otherwise you'll be accepted just fine, male or female." He stopped in front of Ash and tightened the buckle on the pants. Quinn leaned in and nuzzled Ash's forehead. "Please, just trust me on this. You're nervous, I can tell." Ash kissed Quinn before looking over himself in the mirror. The armor seemed to reveal more than he usually did, but maybe it was meant to be that way? " I dunno about this, Quinn."

"Come on, we've got two hours before everyone starts arriving... Wanna go have some fun?"

*****

The trip to the house of the Silverfoxes hadn't taken too long. Quinn and Ash were approaching the entrance to the very large den where the gathering would be held. With every step Ash became more nervous. Quinn put his arm around Ash in an attempt to comfort him. "Please, just relax. After the meeting, dinner and whatever else happens, I'll take you before the council."

Quin told ash beforehand that the reason for the gathering was to discuss the passing of a noble, one of their oldest and most respected members. His will would be read, and during that time, Ash wasn't allowed into the hall while the meeting was happening. "You can stay up in my room, if you'd like. Just while the meeting's going on. Unless you want to hang out with a bunch of cubs?" Ash shook his head as Quinn opened the door. Before he even got the door open, Ash could here the sounds of seven families chattering and enjoying their dinner. It started to quiet down, however. As Ash approached the table, holding Quinn's paw tightly, all eyes appeared to be upon him. It made him very nervous, and he tried not to look anyone in the eyes.  
That's when the large, old fox sitting at the head of the table spoke in a voice much larger than his body.

"Quinn! Who is this outsider?"  
_  
'This is it... We're fucked.'_ Ash was pleading for it to be over soon.

Quinn spoke to the elder. "This is my mate, Ashton." There was a moment of silence, before someone spoke up. "Finally, Quinn! You found someone!" And another pitched in "It's about fuckin' time!" Even the older fox who had scared Ashton so much before was smiling. _'This went better than I thought it would'_ Ash told himself as he took a seat next to Quinn.

*****

Dinner was pleasant enough, though there were a few scuffles between younger foxes over females. A couple cubs invited Ash to play ball with them while the meeting was going on. Ash politely declined, preferring to lie on Quinn's bed and drift in and out of sleep. However, this didn't last long. After about fifteen minutes, Quinn came rushing into the room. Ash sat up to face him. Quinn was in a rush, looking very alarmed."Ash, you'd better get down here. Your father's name came up in the will, meaning whatever he receives is yours.."

Ash didn't know what to say... What had his father been up to with these strangers?


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: This story is over after this chapter, however i'll be continuing right away in 'Ash's Uprising' Check it out! And thanks to those who actually followed and kept me wanting to write!)

"Ashton Fox? Son of Jack, I assume?"

Quinn stood behind Ash, paw resting on his shoulder. Ashton nodded when his name was asked. His legs were shaking, and he knew everyone could see. Quinn gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and gently pushed him forward. "I dunno what this is about, but go ahead." He whispered. Ash looked back up at Quinn. "You're not going with me? Why-" Quinn cut him off with a kiss, then sent him into the council's chamber. The door was shut behind him and it was almost entirely dark, aside from the fire in the center of the room.

Around the fire sat the heads of each family, aside from the recently deceased. Ash felt their eyes upon him even in the darkness. "You have been left a rather important item in your father's place, youth. However, I am not certain that is our place to pass it to you. What say you, councilmen and woman?" one asked the others around him. They all whispered to one another and the oldest spoke again. "We've come to a decision, youth."

*****

Ashton had barely left the council's chamber before Quinn was at his side. "You don't look so good, love. Have some chicken or something...?" He offered Ash some of the drumstick he'd been munching on. Ash smiled and took a huge bite, leaving only a small amount left for Quinn, who didn't seem to mind. Ash spoke before Quinn could even ask what had happened.

"They told me what it was... They called it an 'Uruk'n mral' which I believe meant..." But Quinn cut him off.  
"You were left a thunder emblem? Those are a rare find, only worn by those who have proven themselves better than the rest! Do you-?  
"No," Ash continued. "I need to take a sort of challenge first, they said. I want to, but I can't leave Travis alone with Kris for months at a time."

Quinn sighed. "I suppose you're right. To earn a thunder emblem, you've got to do something horrifyingly great. Like almost impossible. It would take more than months, most likely."

Ash and Quinn wandered back towards the dining hall, where they were stopped by a relative of Quinn's. He was an older fox, at least forty fox years. He was slightly pudgy and carried himself as a fox of great importance. Which, he was.

Quinn greeted his kinsman enthusiastically with a hug and short words spoken in foxen. "Cousin Reign, how have you been?" He asked loudly, and received an equally loud response. "Not much, cousin! Just here for the food, honestly. Who might this be?" Reign asked, looking in Ash's direction. Quinn put his arm around Ash and grinned, not needing to say anything. Reign just chuckled.

"You and Quinn, eh? Keeping him out of trouble?" Ash laughed a bit before Quinn pulled him off to the side. What happened next blew Ash's mind.

He pulled Ashton off to a corner. "Hey, I think we should be married!" He said, grinning. "I mean, we've already got everything else out of the way, why not make it official?" Ash wasn't sure what to say other than:

"Why not? I dunno exactly how we..." But Quinn spoke again.  
"Reign's one of our priests! He could have it done in a night, if you want to."

Ash thought about it for a moment... He loved Quinn, there was not doubt about that. But what would this mean, being married? It wasn't as socially acceptable anywhere else... Was he going to miss out if he said no? He decided after only a few moments that he was going to do it. He couldn't just turn back, right?

"Fuck yeah, let's do it!" Ash said, much to Quinn's delight.

***** (Ash's POV) *****

_Yeah, me and Quinn were married that night. It wasn't too much of a ceremony, just a few short words while everyone watched. After he said it. Reign said that we were married under the eyes of the Greaters. He threw some flower pedals and hummed a tune which sounded like 'The Wind Cries Mary'._

Once he said that, Quinn kissed me but this time it was different. It wasn't some small peck on the lips, not a lust filled tongue in my mouth. It was a long, lving kiss that lasted until I couldn't hold my breath anymore. This was something I wish my folks could have seen. Mom would be crying, but she'd be so happy. Dad would be boasting over drinks about me. Kris didn't know yet, of course. I wonder how he'll react to it? I can only imagine what Travis might say.

But I only thought about that for a moment before there was a cheer from the audience and everyone broke into dance as the music began to play.

*****


	10. Epilogue

_-  
Dear Mom and Dad_

I really wish you could've seen it all. You could have seen Travis, and how much he's grown. I wish you could have been there at my wedding. I know you guys are still there, watching out for us. Our crazy little family has never been happier. I really miss you guys, and I hope you're both happy, living a great afterlife in the kingdom of the Greaters. Blessed be,

Ashton Fox.  
-  
Ash folded the slip of paper and put it into his jacket pocket.

*****

Ashton guided Travis over to the site where his parents rested. The little cub set a flower down on each marker.  
"I wish I knew them." He said quietly. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Ash knelt on the ground next to Travis.

"I wrote a letter to them. Do you want me to add something for you?"

Travis furrowed his brow and asked, "A letter? But how can they read it?"

Ash sighed. "Well, a fox never _really_ dies. His body stops working, but he still gets to go to a new place where everything they love is waiting for them. Someplace so fantastic that even dad would be impressed."

Ash unfolded his paper and Travis had Ash write down what he wanted to say. Afterwards, they set it in between the two markers, under a third flower.

"C'mon little bro. Let's get back to the house."


End file.
